Yesung hyung i niebo
by Kim Rinah
Summary: SLASH. Super Junior, KyuSung. Miniaturka. O tym czego by Yesung chciał, a czego nie potrafi zdobyć.


_**A/N**: Miało być o Yesungu, wyszedł KyuSung, delikatny KyuSung. Domniemany KyuSung. Może napiszę kontynuację, ale to mi się jawi jako całość i bez dalszego ciągu xD Napisane na dzień przed konwentem (Project: Balcon 2011), bo się zbyt szybko spakowałam^^_

###

Wracacie późnym wieczorem ze studia nagraniowego po całym dniu kręcenia show, którego nazwy już nawet nie pamiętasz. Siedzisz z innymi w minivanie, ze słuchawkami na uszach obserwujesz mijany krajobraz.

Wszyscy już się przyzwyczaili do odstąpiania ci miejsca przy oknie, myślisz przypominając sobie jak jeszcze nie dawno musiałeś o nie walczyć. Zerkasz okazjonalnie na siedzących na przeciwko kolegów. Dyskretnie przyciszasz muzykę ciekawy o czym tak entuzjastycznie dyskutują.

Trochę im zazdrościsz. Nie rozumiesz tego dlaczego nie chcą, nawet nie próbują wciągnąć cię do rozmowy. Choć może kiedyś próbowali i do tego, że nie masz ochoty rozmawiać też się przyzwyczaili? To nie tak, że nie chcesz. To nie tak, że nie chciałeś. Nie znałeś ich. Kiedyś. Nie umiesz rozmawiać z ludźmi, których nie znasz. No bo o czym? O pogodzie, szkole, polityce? Masz wystarczająco inny gust muzyczny od większości, żeby nauczyć się unikać tego tematu.

Teraz ich znasz, wiesz o czym rozmawiać, ale już za późno. Kiedyś próbowałeś jeszcze udowodnić, że potrafisz się śmiać razem z nimi, ale już było za późno. W twoim towarzystwie czują się niezręcznie, więc nie wchodzisz im w drogę.

Kyuhyun mówi coś wyjątkowo śmiesznego i nieświadomie uśmiechasz się rozbawiony. Zauważa to, więc, speszony, szybko podgłaśniasz muzykę wracając do kontemplacji widoków za szybą samochodu. Spędzasz tak cały pozostały czas podróży, więc nie zauważasz, gdy maknae zerka na ciebie kilka razy z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Docieracie na miejsce. Siedzisz z brzegu, więc otwierasz drzwi i wychodzisz pierwszy. Od razu kierujesz się w stronę wejścia do budynku, ale po schodach wchodzisz powoli, dając szansę innym, by cię dogonili. Jak zawsze. Ściągasz słuchawki i trzymasz je w ręce, ale każdy z nich mija cię nawet się nie odwracając, jak zawsze. Śmieją się, nadal rozmawiając o tym samym – momencie, w którym Donghae zakradł się do Eunhyuka i zrobił – coś. Nie wiesz co, nie widziałeś tego podczas programu.

Kyuhyun wyszedł ostatni, więc przyśpieszasz, idąc tuż za nim. Otwiera drzwi przepuszczając cię ze swym zwykłym uśmiechem, więc, udając zamyślonego, spoglądasz na niego, z uprzejmym zaskoczeniem odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Z Kyuhyunem akurat masz chyba najlepszy kontakt. Kiedy jesteście sami cisza, która zapada nie jest tak drażniąca jak przy innych. Macie też wspólne tematy. Kyuhyun śmieje się z twoich żartów i nie uważa cię za pajaca wygłupiającego się przed kamerą w celu zyskania odrobiny czasu antenowego. Wiesz, że inni tak myślą. Fani też tak uważają, czytasz czasem wypowiedzi internautów. Nie ważne, że robisz z siebie idiotę – tak, w pełni świadomie. Wiesz, że masz tylko swój głos, nic więcej. Gdybyś tego nie robił nie byłbyś w ogóle zauważany. Niedawno wcielony do zespołu Kyuhyun ma już więcej fanów od ciebie.

Kyuhyun. Mimo, że najmłodszy czasem zachowuje się najdojrzalej z nich wszystkich, wliczając ciebie, myślisz. Nie był z wami od początku. Nie widział twoich żałosnych prób wkupienia się w łaski grupy, ich niezręcznych min i zrzucania jeden na drugiego obowiązku niańczenia cię, gdy jeszcze próbowali. Doszedł po roku i zastał sytuację taką jaka jest do teraz. Bez uprzedzeń, próbował się zaprzyjaźnić z tobą tak samo jak z innymi.

-Kyuhyun-ah! Pośpieszcie się! - woła Donghae.

Dołączacie do reszty trzymającej windę. W kabinie jest cisza, bo wszystkich dopada w końcu zmęczenie całym dniem kręcenia.

Wysiadasz na jedenastym piętrze razem z Kyuhyunem, Eunhyukiem i Ryeowookiem, od razu kierując się do swojego pokoju. Twój współlokator zatrzymuje się jeszcze w kuchni, wyciągając przygotowany dzień wcześniej posiłek i wstawiając go do mikrofalówki.

W pokoju natychmiast siadasz na łóżku, opierając się o ścianę wkładasz słuchawki puszczając ulubioną ostatnio balladę. Gdy do pokoju wróci Ryeowook nakrzyczy na ciebie, że doprawdy, hyung, znów będziesz jadł zimne i każe ci podgrzać jeszcze raz. Powie na ile sekund nastawić urządzenie i niemal wypchnie cię za drzwi, okazując w ten sposób troskę. Przez myśl przechodzi ci, że wolałbyś mieszkać z Kyuhyunem. Jego zainteresowanie przynajmniej, jeśli by było, byłoby szczere.

###

Twoje nie-do-końca-życzenie spełnia się pewnego dnia. Zarząd wytwórni decyduje się na remont części mieszkalnej budynku. Przez dwa tygodnie mieszkacie na walizkach, w pobliskim hotelu. Kiedy remont zostaje skończony dostajecie inne piętra, z innym rozkładem pomieszczeń i manager rozdaje wam klucze. Po odnalezieniu pokoju z numerem odpowiadającym temu na breloczku ze zdumieniem stwierdzasz, że pod drzwiami stoi Kyuhyun, otwierając zamek.

-Który numer, hyung? - zagaduje.

-Sześćdziesiąt siedem – odpowiadasz.

Przyznajesz, że byłeś odrobinę zestresowany, więc czujesz ulgę i Kyuhyun zauważa twoje zadowolenie. Z nagłym przypływem entuzjazmu zaczynasz rozpinać pierwszą torbę. Kyuhyun już wybrał łóżko, ale tobie dostało się to stojące przy samym oknie. Nucąc radośnie wyjątkowo melancholijny przebój ostatniej zimy adaptujesz stojącą bliżej twojego nowego łóżka szafę. Kyuhyun spogląda tylko raz, po czym wypakowuje piżamę i kosmetyczkę, resztę najwyraźniej zostawiając na następny dzień. Gdy kończysz, a ostatnia walizka zostaje upchnięta pod łóżkiem siadasz na materacu testując go po raz pierwszy. Z tej pozycji widać wspaniały widok na centrum. Kładziesz się i twój uśmiech staje się jeszcze szerszy. Żaden wieżowiec, nic, absolutnie nic nie zasłania widoku błękitnego nieba.

Kyuhyun patrzy na ciebie z rozbawieniem. Kręci głową z niedowierzaniem, włącza komputer i rozsiada się wygodnie przy biurku, dyskretnie robiąc ci zdjęcie iphonem. Znajdujesz je jutro na jego cyworldzie, z dopiskiem "Hyung, niewiele ci trzeba. Yesung hyung i niebo."


End file.
